Nouvelle vie
by Ayaka-Aru
Summary: Petite fiction en cinq chapitres, racontant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève au lycée de la Feuille, à Konoha. Entre nouvelles amitiés et amour, venez découvrir la vie de Katô Sayuri.
1. Chapter 1

**~Nouvelle vie~**

Le lycée de Konoha était en effervescence en cette journée fraiche d'octobre. En effet, une nouvelle élève était censée arriver ce jour-là et chacun se réjouissait déjà de la connaître, mise-à-part peut-être les acharnés du travail. Il est vrai qu'au Lycée de la Feuille, nommé ainsi en raison du grand nombre d'arbres à proximité, il n'y avait que très peu de nouveaux arrivants, au grand damne des élèves.

La classe à laquelle allait appartenir cette nouvelle venue se trouvait au deuxième étage du bâtiment, au fond du couloir. Dans cette école, les salles de classes étaient réparties par rapport à l'année scolaire des gens.

A l'entrée du lycée arriva enfin la jeune fille que tout le monde attendait. Elle semblait un peu gênée et paraissait ne pas savoir où se rendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla demander à une des élèves qui attendait dans la cour où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice Tsunade. Celle-ci lui indiqua gentiment la direction à prendre et proposa même de l'accompagner, mais la nouvelle arrivante ne voulut pas s'imposer et refusa poliment son offre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle ne tarda pas à regretter son geste, car il fallait bien l'avouer, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour trouver son chemin. Mais malgré ce léger handicap, elle finit par trouver sa route et parvint sans encombre au bureau de la directrice.

Elle toqua légèrement et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle pu apercevoir un lieu très paisible avec un grand bureau situé presque au centre de la pièce. A l'autre extrémité, elle pouvait apercevoir une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la cours de l'école. Mais ce qui attire tout de suite l'œil de la jeune fille ce fut la personne assise derrière le bureau. Il s'agissait d'une belle femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui dégageait une aura impressionnante de calme et de respect. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, l'élève s'inclina profondément afin de montrer tout le respect que lui inspirait déjà cette femme si forte.

Cette dernière prit la parole d'une voix forte mais malgré tout chaleureuse :

« Tu dois sans doute être Katô Sayuri, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sayuri ne put répondre que par un hochement de tête, tant cette femme l'impressionnait, bien que sa timidité en fut aussi responsable.

- Je te souhaite la bienvenue au sein du lycée de la Feuille. Avant de t'emmener à ta classe, j'aimerais d'abord échanger quelques mots avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème, lui répondit la jeune fille d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

-Bien, alors prend place. La directrice lui désigna l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait devant son bureau. Pendant que Sayuri prenait place, la directrice remit un peu d'ordre dans les feuilles éparses qui jonchaient sa table.

-Tu te nommes donc Katô Sayuri et tu as dix-sept ans. Tu as réussi les examens d'entrées de ce lycée, sans pour autant briller par ton excellence. Tsunade parlait d'un ton très calme, en lisant les renseignements notées sur les feuilles devant elle. Puis, levant son regard en direction de la fille assise en face, elle lui indiqua les informations qui pourraient lui être utile.

-Nous t'avons placée dans la classe 2-C, qui se trouve au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment. Les cours commencent à huit heure trente et se terminent à quinze heure trente. Voici ton horaire pour le semestre, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite feuille de papier. Après les cours, tu as la possibilité de te rendre aux clubs de l'école, que la présidente des élèves te présentera sûrement. Il me semble t'avoir dit tout ce qui était nécessaire et je vais donc t'emmener au près de ta classe.

D'un mouvement énergique, la directrice se leva, vite suivie par Sayuri qui ne voulait pas se perdre dans les couloirs dès le premier jour. Tsunade marchait d'un pas rapide et la jeune fille avait du mal à se tenir à sa hauteur. Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant la classe et Tsunade frappa à la porte, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce fut un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui vint à la porte, semblant s'attendre à cette interruption. La directrice lui indiqua l'arrivée de l'élève tant attendue puis, souhaitant bonne chance à celle-ci, partit. Le jeune professeur la fit entrer dans la classe, où tout les étudiants semblaient avoir les yeux braqués sur la nouvelle. Celle-ci, très gênée, ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge et de baisser les yeux.

-Voici donc notre nouvelle élève, qui s'appelle Katô Sayuri. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver un accueil chaleureux, informa le professeur. Puis il lui indiqua sa place situé du côté de la fenêtre au deuxième rang. Tous les élèves la regardèrent aller à sa place, sans dire un mot. Le cours repris et tous rapportèrent leur attention en direction de l'enseignent, au grand soulagement de Sayuri.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié d'être au centre de l'attention et, heureusement, cela arrivait assez rarement. Constatant que la plupart des gens ne se préoccupait plus d'elle, elle se concentra sur le cours qui était donné, qui était cours de sciences sociales. Elle n'avait jamais eu trop de difficulté dans cette matière, mais elle préférait quand même bien écouter et prendre des notes, afin de ne pas avoir une réputation de mauvaise élève dès le début.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Sayuri chercha sur la feuille que lui avait donnée la directrice quel serait son prochain cours. Se sentant observée, elle leva la tête d'un geste brusque et se rendit compte que presque toute la classe était agglutinée vers son pupitre. Un peu surprise et surtout fort gênée, elle baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui adressa la parole :

-Est-ce que tu étais en train de chercher quel cours vient après ? Si c'est la cas, je peux te répondre : nous avons japonais avec Jiraya-sensei. La fille qui avait parlée avait une voix douce, à l'image de son physique délicat. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs devenue toute rouge, comme si elle était embarrassée d'avoir pris la parole.

Sayuri la remercia en gardant les yeux baissés et, malgré qu'elle est fait un effort, sa voix restait assez froide, ce qui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle était gênée, ce qui mit encore plus dans l'embarras la jeune fille qui l'avait renseignée.

Ce fut au tour d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses de parler :

-Alors tu es nouvelle, c'est ça ? Je pense que je parle au nom de toute la classe en te souhaitant la bienvenue parmi nous. Si tu as besoin d'un guide, que ce soit pour l'école ou Konoha, n'hésites pas à me demander.

Sayuri était assez surprise par la sympathie de ces presque inconnus qui lui adressaient la parole. Voulant à son tour les remercier de leurs efforts pour l'intégrer, elle regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et lui sourit gentiment, la remerciant.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours et le professeur entra dans la classe. Celui-ci était bien différent du précédent. En effet, il semblait plus vieux, peut-être la cinquantaine, et avait déjà une masse de cheveux blancs, ce qui accentuait sa vieillesse. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la nouvelle et il lui sourit, lui souhaitant la bienvenue parmi eux. Il commença ensuite son cours et Sayuri ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à la fin de la leçon.

La sonnerie stridente qui annonçait la fin des cours et la pause de midi fut accueillie avec plaisir pas les élèves qui mourraient de faim. Mais la nouvelle arrivante avait quelques angoisses par rapport à cette pause, car elle avait peur de manger seule et était trop timide pour aller demander à une de ses camarades si elle pouvait se joindre à elle. Heureusement, le problème se résolut de lui-même lorsque les deux filles qui lui avaient adressées la parole à l'interclasse précédente vinrent vers elle pour lui proposer de manger avec elles. Sur la route vers la cantine, elles l'interrogèrent sur le pourquoi du comment de son déménagement à Konoha.

-Alors, quand es-tu arrivée dans notre jolie petite ville, lui demanda la fille aux cheveux roses. Oh, mais en fait j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Haruno Sakura et la fille là, fit-elle en désignant la fille aux traits doux et qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et surtout, fait assez surprenant, de grands yeux blancs qui lui mangeaient presque tout le visage, s'appelle Hyuuga Hinata. Et toi, c'est bien Katô Sayuri, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est exacte. Et pour répondre à ta question à propose de mon déménagement, c'est mon père qui a eu une promotion dans son travail, ce qui nous a obligé à déménager ici.

-Et où habitais-tu avant ? lui demanda d'une voix calme Hinata.

-J'habitais à Iwate, lui répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Et vous, vous avez toujours vécues à Konoha ?

-Oui, je crois n'avoir jamais déménagé dans toute ma vie et je pense que c'est pareil pour Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? Sakura parlait constamment avec beaucoup d'énergie, ce qui formait un contraste avec la paisible Hinata.

Les trois filles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'elles fûtes arrivées à la cantine. A ce moment-là, Sakura fit de grands signes de la main en direction d'une table où se trouvait déjà attablée quelques filles et elle marcha à grands pas jusqu'à celle-ci, entraînant à sa suite Sayuri et Hinata.

-Hello, les filles, cria presque Sakura sur un ton enthousiaste. Je veux vous présenter la nouvelle élève qui est dans ma classe. Elle tira Sayuri par la manche pour la mettre bien en évidence devant le group, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière. Alors, voici Katô Sayuri, qui nous arrive tout droit de Iwate et qui, dorénavant, mange avec nous. Enfin, si tu en as envie, hein ! se reprit-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard étonné de Sayuri.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait très plaisir d'être la bienvenue à votre table, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis les filles s'assirent sur les chaises et commencèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une des filles assises à table frappa Sakura, sous le regard surpris des autres.

-Tu ne nous a même pas présentée, Sakura. Vraiment, tes manières laissent à désirer, dit-elle d'un ton où se mêlaient reproche et taquinerie. Sakura se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, y laissant une jolie trace rouge, en s'exclamant à quel point elle était bête.

-Je vais donc te présenter à mes amies : tu connais déjà Hinata, la fille assise à côté d'elle, c'est Tenten. Cette dernière lui fit un gentil sourire avant de retourner à son assiette. Ensuite, il y a Temari, notre brute de service, dit Sakura en désignant une jeune femme blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus. Temari lui fit un signe de la main, avant de frapper gentiment Sakura à l'épaule pour son commentaire.

-Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Une vraie brute. Évitant un deuxième coup, elle se retourna vers la dernière personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore présentée. Et voici la grande, la merveilleuse Ino, à qui personne ne résiste, plaisanta Sakura.

-Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments Sakura, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. J'avoue que tout ceci est vrai, mais malgré tout, ne sois pas trop mal à l'aise en ma présence, Sayuri.

Toute la tablée commença à rire, vite suivie par Sayuri, puis les filles se mirent à manger, bavardant tranquillement.

Sayuri regarda discrètement chacune des personnes présentes, les détaillants. Tout d'abord Hinata, qui ne semblait pas beaucoup participée à la conversation mais suivait avec intérêt la discussion. Cette fille était assez jolie lorsqu'on la regardait vraiment, avec ses beaux cheveux et surtout ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux, qui paraissait vous transpercer l'âme lorsqu'elle vous regardait. Mais c'était surtout cette aura de gentillesse qui l'entourait qui la rendait si différente au regard des autres, mais peut-être était-ce aussi ce qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir à autrui.

Venait ensuite Tenten, qui était vraiment différente d'Hinata, rien que par son accoutrement : en effet, Hinata semblait plus s'habiller classiquement, en mettant sa cravate bien serrée et le chemisier boutonné jusqu'au dernier bouton, alors que Tenten était plutôt du genre garçon manqué. Les deux macarons qu'elle portait sur la tête n'aidait pas à la rendre très féminine, mais malgré tout, elle semblait être une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

Temari, maintenant. Celle-ci était sous doute la personne qu'elle pouvait le moins décrypter. Son apparence physique, avec ses cheveux retenus par quatre élastique, ses yeux bleus maquillés de mascara, bien que le règlement l'interdise, son chemisier et sa jupe plissé lui donnaient l'air d'une jeune fille charmante et charmeuse, qui était vite démenti par sa manière de parler et ses gestes brusques. En fait, cette fille était une opposition entre son physique et son caractère.

Ino, quant à elle, avait tout. Un joli physique avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, qui la mettait sans doute dans la case des « populaires » et un caractère adorable, qui vous donnait envie de la protéger. Pourtant, elle se comportait d'une toute autre façon avec Sakura, comme si une sorte de rivalité-amitié les liaient. Néanmoins, le physique de Sakura n'était pas à la hauteur de la jolie blonde. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était moche, mais ses cheveux roses et ses yeux verts brillants lui conféraient une sorte de beauté plus vulgaire, largement rattrapé par son caractère chaleureux et dynamique qui vous donnait tout de suite envie de la connaître.

En somme, ces cinq filles semblaient former un group plutôt uni, bien que disparate, autant par leurs physiques que par leurs âges, Temari et Tenten semblant plus âgées que les autres.

Soudainement, Sayuri se rendit compte que les filles la fixaient, attendant qu'elle réponde à une de leurs question. Quelque peu embarrassée par son manque d'attention, elle se racla la gorge avant de leur demander de répéter, ce qu'elles firent volontiers.

Finalement, la fin de la pause arriva. Le groupe se sépara, Hinata, Ino, Sakura et Sayuri dans une direction, Temari et Tenten dans l'autre. Approchant de sa salle de classe, Sayuri vit Ino s'arrêter. Voyant son regard perplexe, Ino lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas dans la même classe. Puis, les trois filles restantes rentrèrent dans leur propre classe et reprirent les cours.

La journée s'acheva enfin et les jeunes filles se séparèrent pour rentrer chez elle. Sayuri était assez contente de cette première journée, elle n'avait pas imaginé se faire des amies aussi vite.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant sa maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler une nouvelle fois. La peinture crème et les volets bleus lui donnait un style assez simple, et le jardin qu'on ne pouvait pas voir depuis la rue était vraiment très joli. Mais Sayuri savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de s'y habituer, après tout, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle avait déménagée.

Avant d'entrer dans la maison, elle enleva ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte. En entendant du bruit à l'entrée, la mère de Sayuri apparut, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Elle détailla sa fille avec fierté avant de lui demander comment c'était passé sa journée. Tout en lui faisant un compte-rendu, la jeune fille lui donna un coup de main pour la préparation du souper. Elle lui raconta ses impressions et lui décrivit ses nouvelles amies. Sa mère fut heureuse de constater qu'elle s'était bien intégrée, ce qui n'était pas encore son cas.

Sayuri monta dans sa chambre afin de se changer avant le souper. Se positionnant devant le miroir, elle s'examina sous tout les angles. Ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Elle était, somme toute, assez banale avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns en amande. Elle se différenciait quelque peu par le fait que ses cheveux étaient bouclés, ce qui restait assez rare au Japon. Mais ce qui complexait réellement Sayuri, c'était son manque de forme. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, après tout elle était très mince, mais lorsqu'elle voyait des filles comme Ino ou Temari, qui avaient de très jolies silhouettes, elle se sentait fade et sans intérêt.

En ayant assez de contempler tous ses défauts, elle enleva rapidement ses vêtements avant d'enfiler un legging et un T-shirt tout simple par-dessus. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère lui dire de venir à table, elle descendit et vit son père déjà assis par terre. Pendant le souper, ils s'échangèrent leurs impressions par rapport à leur nouvel environnement. Au final, personne ne semblait souffrir du déménagement, ce qui déculpabilisa un peu le père.

Après avoir manger, Sayuri fila dans la salle de bain prendre une longue douche qui la réconforta et l'assoupit à moitié. A moitié endormie, elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Nouvelle vie~**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sayuri allait au lycée de Konoha et elle s'y sentait de mieux en mieux. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ses camarades, mais un lien se nouait petit à petit.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, Sayuri ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait devant elle, parce qu'elle était préoccupée. Préoccupée par le fait que sa mère ne semblait pas heureuse de vivre ici, elle ne s'était fait aucun ami. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas plainte, mais Sayuri savait qu'elle était triste à Konoha.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne en face d'elle et lui rentra dedans. Le choc la fit reculer de quelques pas, mais, heureusement, elle évita le ridicule d'une chute. Un peu embarrassée de n'avoir pas regardée où elle allait, elle se sentit devenir toute rouge. Elle murmura un vague « désolée » les yeux baissés.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, je ne faisais pas attention non plus, rigola le jeune homme qu'elle avait heurté.

Sayuri releva rapidement les yeux pour voir à qui elle avait affaire. Elle ne le reconnut pas, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle n'était ici que depuis une semaine. Elle détailla rapidement le garçon, s'attardant sur ses beaux yeux bleus rieurs et elle se sentit tout d'un coup fébrile.

« _Vraiment, je réagis comme une gamine. Ce n'est pas comme dans les livres à l'eau de rose, où l'homme et la femme tombent éperdument amoureux après un bref regard »._

Malgré ces pensées, Sayuri ne put s'empêcher de rougir et, comme le silence s'éternisait, décida de s'en aller. Après quelques mètres, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, espérant contre toute raison, qu'il la regarderait. Elle fut extrêmement déçue de constater qu'il parlait avec animation aux gens qui l'entouraient. Sayuri ne put retenir un soupir, elle avait vraiment trop tendance à s'imaginer des histoires d'un rien.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Sakura et ses amies à l'entrée de la cour et, déjà qu'elle n'était pas en avance, cet incident l'avait carrément mise en retard. Elle se mit à marcher plus rapidement jusqu'à pratiquement courir.

A bout de souffle, elle parvint enfin à rejoindre les filles qui l'attendaient vers le portail. Celles-ci la regardaient d'un air goguenard lorsqu'elles virent son épuisement suite à une simple course.

-Arrêtez de vous moquez, j'ai jamais eu de condition physique, c'est pas ma faute, se plaignit Sayuri entre deux respirations, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

Elles rigolèrent et se mirent en marche, direction le centre-ville. En effet, les filles avaient prévu de profiter d'une des rares journées ensoleillées de ce mois d'octobre pour aller faire un peu de shopping et manger au petit restaurant chinois qui plaisait tant à Tenten.

Pendant qu'elles marchaient, Sayuri se remit à penser au garçon qu'elle avait percuté. Elle revoyait son visage, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient si doux. Elle repensa aussi à la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule, lorsqu'il l'avait tenue pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Elle se sentait troublée par ce garçon et se fustigeait de ressentir de telles sensations.

Ino, se rendant compte de la distraction de son amie, lui prit le bras et ralentit le pas, afin que le reste du groupe les dépassassent. Ensuite, regardant Sayuri avec une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux bleus, elle parla sur un ton de conspiratrice

-Alors, dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mais rien du tout, répondit Sayuri d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

-A d'autres, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Je sais tout de suite lorsque quelque chose tracasse les gens. Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

Ino la regardait avec de grands yeux qui auraient même fait fondre le plus méchant des gangsters. Sayuri ne parvint pas à y résister et lui parla donc de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme.

-Donc, pour résumer, tu t'es cognée à un garçon, tu l'as à peine regardée en t'excusant mais tu le trouves très mignon. Ben, ma fille, c'est pas gagné pour le conquérir.

_« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort »_, pensa la jeune fille avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et de répondre à Ino.

-Mais de toute façon, je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir le conquérir. Je ne le connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, alors pourquoi voudrais-je vouloir sortir avec lui ?

Mais Ino ne l'écoutait déjà plus et cria aux filles de venir vers elles, afin qu'elle puisse leur raconter toute l'histoire. Morte de honte, Sayuri l'entendit répéter ce qu'elle venait de lui confier, ponctuer par les rires des autres. En ayant soudainement assez qu'on se moque d'elle, elle commença à s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que ses amies la rattrapent.

-Mais où est-ce que tu vas, Sayuri ? lui demanda Tenten.

-Je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on se moque de moi, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre à la maison.

Sur ces paroles dites d'un ton sec, elle partit, laissant les filles quelque peu perplexes derrière elle.

Tout au long du chemin et encore une fois rentrée chez elle, elle ne cessa pas d'être tiraillée entre la colère et la culpabilité de ce qu'elle avait dit à ses nouvelles amies.

_« Et si elles se décidaient à ne plus me parler ? Mon dieu, j'espère que non, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça pour une chose aussi futile. »_

Sayuri avait toujours eu peur qu'on l'abandonne. Petite déjà, elle demandait toujours à ses parents de l'attendre lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la laissent. Cette frayeur ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de se sentir vexée rapidement à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque, à son plus grand malheur.

Ne voulant plus se préoccuper de ça, elle décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre, ce qui ne réussit que partiellement puisque ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Après avoir fait trempette pendant presque une heure, elle sortit du bain.

Une fois des vêtements plus confortables que son éternel uniforme passés, elle mit la musique à plein volume dans sa chambre, afin que celle-ci occulte ses pensées. Cependant, sa mère ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte pour lui signifier de baisser un peu le son et par la même occasion, l'informa qu'il fallait passer à table.

Avant de descendre, Sayuri éteignit la chaîne stéréo et ce fut là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un message plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

_« Désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Bises, Ino. »_

Le cœur soudain plus léger, Sayuri sortit souriante de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Sakura lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle venait s'excuser de son comportement mais Sayuri se sentait bien trop bête pour pouvoir accepter ses excuses.

-Non, mais t'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est moi qui ait réagit sottement. J'aurais pas dû me fâcher pour une histoire aussi stupide.

Sakura la serra à nouveau dans ses bras et Sayuri vit derrière elle Hinata qui les regardait avec un petit air content. En effet, elle n'appréciait pas trop les conflits et était donc heureuse qu'elles se fussent réconciliées. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur classe.

La matinée passa rapidement et à la pause de midi, elles rejoignirent Ino, Tenten et Temari. Au début, un semblant de gêne persista, vite rompu par les excuses de Sayuri pour son emportement excessif de la veille.

Elles se mirent ensuite à parler de garçons. Temari avait quelques soucis de couple avec son petit-ami Shikamaru et elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

-Tu devrais aller parler avec lui, la communication, c'est la vraie force d'un couple, lui suggéra Tenten.

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête, montrant leurs accords à ce conseil. Pui Ino rajouta :

-Mais ne te laisses quand même pas faire, après tout, tu n'es pas la seule coupable de vos problèmes.

La discussion tourna ensuite vers les amours de chacune. Tenten n'avait pas réellement de petit-ami, mais il y avait une histoire assez compliquée entre elle et un garçon prénommé Neji. Sayuri ne comprit pas tout car, apparemment, cette histoire ne datait pas d'hier.

Hinata n'avait pas non plus d'homme dans sa vie, mais elle rougit fortement lorsqu'elles le lui demandèrent. Les filles la harcelèrent et finir par obtenir un nom : Naruto. Sayuri ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui dise qu'il était dans leur classe.

-Mais oui, tu sais, un blond aux yeux bleus, hyperactif mais très sympa.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Hinata.

-Et toi, comment oses-tu nous cacher des choses pareilles. C'est I-NA-DMI-SSIBLE, dit Sakura sur un ton faussement colérique.

Tout le monde rigola et, au plus grand malheur de Sayuri, ce fut son tour d'être questionnée à propos de sa vie amoureuse.

-Non, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à dire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les garçons, rajouta-t-elle sous le regard insistant des filles.

-C'est vrai que je t'ai rarement vu leur parler, fit remarquer Sakura avec toute la finesse qui la caractérisait.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais tout vous dire : en fait, je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami et je pense que c'est parce que je suis trop timide. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire quand je suis seule avec un garçon, c'est pour ça que je ne leur parle pas beaucoup.

Sayuri finit sa tirade en rougissant, à la fois soulagée d'avoir avoué ce qui la tracassait et anxieuse que ses amies se moquent de son manque d'expériences.

Heureusement, elles se montrèrent très compréhensives, enchaînant sur leurs plus belles « foirades » amoureuses afin de la faire rire.

Après les cours, une voiture attendait Hinata devant l'entrée du lycée. La portière s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune homme aux yeux aussi blancs que ceux d'Hinata et qui regardait d'un air neutre celle-ci s'avancer. Leur faisant un signe de la main, elle monta dans la voiture qui partit rapidement.

Sayuri était assez surprise, elle ne savait pas qu'Hinata appartenait à un milieu aussi aisé. Sakura remarqua son étonnement et lui raconta la situation en quelques mots.

-Hinata est l'héritière de la compagnie Hyûga - l'entreprise de cosmétiques – et vient donc d'un milieu assez… bourgeois, lui expliqua Sakura en hésitant sur le dernier mot, comme si elle était gênée de qualifier son amie ainsi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle se comporte comme une snob, hein ! se justifia-t-elle rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. J'étais juste étonnée car je ne connaissais pas cette partie de sa vie. Je me rends compte, qu'en fait, je ne la connais pas vraiment.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, Hinata ne se confie pas facilement. Tu as pu constater à midi que je n'étais pas au courant à propos de cette histoire avec Naruto alors que nous sommes amies depuis des années. C'est comme ça, Hinata est très secrète, acheva Sakura avec un haussement d'épaules fatalistes.

Elles se mirent à marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui fît une proposition assez inattendue :

-Tu n'aurais pas envie de m'accompagner à mon cours de karaté ? Je suis sûre que ça te plairait et ça t'éviterait d'être essoufflée au moindre effort, la taquina-t-elle.

Sakura la regardait avec de grands yeux, auxquels il était bien difficile de résister. De plus, cela tentait bien Sayuri, qui avait parfois besoin de se défouler pour évacuer toute la tension en elle et qui manquait sérieusement de condition physique.

-Mais tu sais que j'en ai jamais fait ? J'aimerais pas me retrouver avec que des gens expérimentés, je me sentirais trop nulle.

-Mais non, t'inquiètes. On est un petit groupe, donc tous les niveaux sont mélangés. Alors c'est d'accord, tu viens ? Sakura sautillait sur place de contentement.

-D'accord, je viens mais c'est quand ?

-Ce soir à dix-huit heure, ça va pour toi ?

-Pas de problème, tu viens me chercher chez moi ? Comme ça, on y va ensemble.

Après s'être entendues, elles se séparèrent pour rentrer chez elles.

Il était dix-sept heure trente et Sayuri venait de terminer ses devoirs. Elle avait bien plus de difficultés que dans son ancien lycée, il lui semblait que les professeurs se montraient bien plus exigeants ici. Elle devait s'accrocher pour garder la moyenne dans toutes les branches, et même en math où elle excellait ordinairement.

Se frottant les poignets après avoir mis le point final à un exercice, elle se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis son déménagement, heureuse de voir que finalement elle s'était bien intégrée. Elle appréciait énormément ses nouvelles amies et se sentait en confiance avec elles, au point de leur révéler ce qu'elle considérait comme honteux.

Entendant la sonnette de l'entrée, elle bondit de sa chaise et dévala les escaliers, cependant sa mère fut quand même la plus rapide. Elle l'entendit parler avec Sakura et, au moment où elle allait l'appeler, Sayuri fit irruption dans le corridor.

-Merci, maman. Tu viens Sakura ? On monte dans ma chambre, dit-elle sa mère.

Les deux filles, l'une derrière l'autre dans l'escalier en colimaçon, grimpèrent jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Sayuri. Celle-ci l'ouvrit, laissant son invitée entrer la première. En même temps que Sakura, elle détailla sa chambre : son lit double se trouvait coincé contre le mur gauche, les coussins multicolores dessus donnant un air gai à la pièce. En face du lit se tenait une armoire en bois claire, dotée d'un grand miroir au centre. Un bureau posé contre le mur à droite complétait les meubles. La chambre était assez peu meublée et claire, mais l'ensemble respirait l'harmonie. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon achevait la pièce, lui offrant les rayons du soleil de cet fin d'après-midi.

-J'aime beaucoup ta chambre Sayuri, lui dit Sakura.

Ensemble, elles se posèrent sur le lit pendant quelques minutes avant que Sakura lui dise qu'il fallait y aller si elles ne voulaient pas arriver en retard. Sayuri se demandait si, pour une première fois, elle pouvait se contenter de mettre des vêtements de sport, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de kimono.

-Bien sûr, ça fera l'affaire, mais si tu veux commencer sérieusement, il vaudra mieux que tu t'en achètes un.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la mère de Sayuri, les deux filles se mirent en route. Elles parlèrent de tout et rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent arrivées en vue du dojo*. Celui-ci se situait au centre de Konoha dans une petite rue tranquille, et jamais Sayuri ne se serait doutée qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu où on pratiquait le karaté.

Elles entrèrent et allèrent directement se changer, en kimono et ceinture marron* pour Sakura et habits de sport pour Sayuri. Puis, prenant la tête des opérations, Sakura l'entraîna vers la salle où se trouvait déjà d'autres personnes en train de s'échauffer tout en parlant et rigolant. Imitant Sakura, elle s'inclina devant un portait.

-Il s'agit du fondateur, Bodhidharma*, lui chuchota Sakura.

Une fois sur les tatamis*, Sakura fut accostée de toutes parts, on sentait qu'elle était très appréciée ici. Sayuri resta un peu en retrait, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter mais Sakura ne la laissa pas derrière et elle fit les présentations.

-Ecoutez-moi tout le monde ! Voici Sayuri, une possible future recrue alors tentez de ne pas l'effrayer, d'accord ? dit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle présenta Sayuri à quelques personnes.

-Tu reconnais Naruto, je suppose, il est dans notre classe.

Le susnommé lui fit un grand sourire que Sayuri ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

-Lui, le grand dadais aux cheveux noirs et à l'air ennuyé, c'est Sasuke. Ne t'inquiètes pas de son air grognon, il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

Sakura tira la langue dans un geste puéril en direction de Sasuke, avant d'éclater de rire. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, elle l'emmena vers une autre personne.

-Voici le pro des pros lorsqu'il est question d'arts martiaux, j'ai nommé Lee.

Le jeune homme rougit suite à ces compliments et salua Sayuri courtoisement avant d'entamer la discussion avec elle.

-Alors comme ça, tu commences le karaté ? Tu verras, c'est génial et le professeur est incroyable. Et tous les élèves sont sympas, je suis sûr que tu te plairas ici. Si jamais je pourrais t'aider un peu.

Sayuri n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le maître arriva. C'était une personne assez… particulière, pensa Sayuri. Avec sa coupe au bol, son sourire étincelant et sa bonne humeur communicative, il lui plaisait déjà beaucoup. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il s'approcha pour la saluer.

-Bien le bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Tu dois sans doute être l'amie de Sakura, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Puisque tu es présente aujourd'hui, je ferai en sorte d'alléger l'entraînement afin que tu puisses suivre. A présent, tout le monde en ligne pour le salut, hurla-t-il dans la salle et tous les élèves se précipitèrent afin de se mettre en rang, Sakura emmenant Sayuri pour lui indiquer comment faire.

Sayuri était sous la douche, repensant à sa soirée. Elle ne savait pas comment était les cours habituels de Gai-sensei, mais celui-ci l'avait totalement épuisée, la vidant des dernières forces qui lui restaient. Mais elle était satisfaite et pensait continuer. Tout le monde s'était montré très gentil avec elle et, malgré sa gêne et sa timidité, elle s'était bien entendue avec Lee et Naruto. Au final, elle ne regrettait rien et était heureuse de faire de nouvelles connaissances.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Sayuri ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa « rencontre » avec le garçon aux yeux bleus.

*dojo : salle utilisée pour l'enseignement des arts martiaux

*ceinture marron : la ceinture permet de différencier le grade de chacun, marron étant l'avant-dernière.

*Bodhidharma : fondateur du karaté

*tatamis : il s'agit d'une sorte de tapis qui recouvre les sols où on pratique les arts martiaux.


End file.
